Marcus Belby
Marcus Belby (born c. 1978/1979) was a wizard, and a Ravenclaw student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1990 to 1997, a year above the famous Harry Potter. Marcus was the nephew of Damocles Belby, the noted potioneer who developed the Wolfsbane Potion in the late 20th century. For this reason, Horace Slughorn considered inviting Belby to his Slug Club supper parties in the 1996-1997 school year, but given that he did not see much of his uncle in him, Slughorn was never seen giving him much attention. Biography Early life Marcus Belby was born in around 1979, somewhere in the British Isles, to the wizarding Belby family. He was the son of Mr Belby, and the nephew of Damocles Belby: a celebrated, Order of Merlin-awarded potioneer who, in the last quarter of the 20th century, developed the Wolfsbane Potion, a potion that was able to relieve (but not cure) the effects of lycanthropy. Marcus did not, however, have much contact with his famous uncle, because his father was not on good terms with him. Belby received his Hogwarts acceptance letter at the age of eleven, and enrolled at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on 1 September, 1990, the day in which he was sorted into Ravenclaw. Seventh year meeting aboard the Hogwarts Express]] Marcus Belby came aboard the Hogwarts Express on the morning of 1 September, 1996 to travel to Hogwarts Castle, where he would attend his seventh and N.E.W.T.-level year. Once at the train, he received an invitation for "a bite of lunch" in Compartment C from the new Potions Master, Horace E. F. Slughorn. He got there, and gave a nervous, strained smile to Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom upon their arrival. Slughorn, who had packed his own lunch (as the Honeydukes Express, the food trolley, was heavy on liquorice wands, and "a poor old man's digestive system isn't quite up to such things") offered Belby half a cold pheasant first, and they started talking about his uncle, Damocles, and his outstanding achievement. When the professor asked him if he saw his uncle often, Belby tried to answer in haste, and choked on a mouthful of pheasant. Slughorn cleared his airways with a spell, only to hear that Belby's father did not get on very well with his uncle and, as such, he did not know much about him. Slughorn became uninterested in him and turned to Cormac McLaggen instead, missing out on Belby when he was offering around a small tray of pies. supper party (Belby sitting on Slughorn's right)]] Belby would still be invited to one of the Slug Club's supper parties. Over ice cream, a matter in which Belby seemed to be more interested than the conversation, the subject turned to his uncle once again, and when Belby said his father claimed "the only potion worth having is a stiff one at the end of the day", Slughorn changed the subject abruptly and questioned Hermione Granger about her parents' professions (Dentistry) in the Muggle world. When Ginny Weasley arrived later during dessert, Slughorn cracked a joke about Belby leaving no ice cream for her. - Chapter 12 Later in the year, on 20 December, 1996, Slughorn had Belby handing out towels in the loo while he hosted a Christmas party for the Slug Club in his office. - Chapter 16 At the end of his seventh year, Albus Dumbledore was killed by Severus Snape, it was unknown if Marcus attended the Funeral of Albus Dumbledore just as most of his other housemates did. Later life It is unknown if he returned to fight in the Battle of Hogwarts or if he survived the Second Wizarding War. Behind the scenes *Marcus Belby was played by Robert Knox in . *On 24 May 2008, the actor playing Belby, Robert Knox, was stabbed to death by Karl Bishop outside the Metro bar next to the suburban rail station in Sidcup, London, while defending his younger brother. At the world première of the film he played in, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, all of his former fellow cast members wore white ribbons in his memory.Robert Knox on imDBFamily of murdered Robert Knox speak outPotter film actor killed during fight. On 4 March, 2009, BBC reported that Karl Bishop had been convicted or found guilty of Knox's murder.Bishop found guilty of murdering Knox The next day, Bishop was given a life sentence for that conviction.SnitchSeeker.com: ''Rob Knox murderer jailed for life Video of Robert's parents speaking after the conviction can be seen via this link. *Despite being described in the book as thin and nervous-looking, he is portrayed in the film as gluttonous and impolite, speaking with his mouth full of profiteroles as he shovels it into his mouth at the meeting of the Slug Club; he also has a rather round face, possibly hinting that he may be fat. *In , unlike the book and film, Belby makes it to the Slug Club. Appearances * * * Notes and references es:Marcus Belby fr:Marcus Belby it:Marcus Belby pl:Marcus Belby ru:Маркус Белби ja:マーカス・ベルビィ Category:1970s births Marcus Category:British individuals Category:Males Category:Ravenclaws Category:Sorted in 1990 Category:Wizards